Rainy Night
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: Chase realizes what he misses after Cameron leaves. He decided he had to do something about it, and she decided she had to do something about it too. T to be safe.


**A/N: So, it has been a REALLY long time, and for that, I am sorry. ANYWAY, This story is in response to the news, that was given out earlier this week. That dreaded, terrible, horrible news. If you haven't heard "the news" then I would stop reading right now, if you don't want to know. I cannot even believe it. What are the producers thinking?? And what stinks, is that now I cannot wait for that episode, so I can see what happens. There better be some pretty good make up scenes for what all the Chameron fans have been put through. If she even comes back. Oh she better. I am ranting, sorry. Anyway, it is pretty short, and definitely NOT my best work, but be a good sport and read and review! Please(: enjoy!**

Alone, Chase sat behind his cluttered desk as the rain tapped on his window. Usually Cameron would be sitting across from him as they discussed the happenings of their hectic work days at PPTH. But, that was then. Today could possibly be the worst day of his life. He had decided to stay. Cameron decided to go. They had gone their seperate ways. But was this really what he wanted? Was this really how it was supposed to end? She left him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Right?

Alone, Cameron sat in the living room of their condo, listening to the tapping of the rain on the window. Usually she would be sitting across from Chase as he sat at his desk, and they would be discussing the happens of their day. That is what generally happened. But, that was then. That was before she decided to leave House, to leave the hospital, and more than likely leave the city of Princeton. Is that really what she wanted? Is this really how it was supposed to end? Everyone said they were perfect together, everyone said that their love would never fade. But, they were wrong. Right?

Chase knew he had to do something. Life without Cameron wouldn't be the same. He had worked for five years to finally get where they are, or were. There was no way he was going to let all that work go to waste. He decided that Cameron was worth it. There was something he could do about it. Maybe if he just talked to her, she woudl change her mind; he would change his mind. Chase jumped out from behind the desk, grabbed his jacket, and was out the door quicker than he ever had. He ran down the hallway, not caring what the people walking down the hallway were thinking. Chase passed the elevator, knowing the stairs would be faster. He ran to the parking garage, adjacent to the hospital, and down a single flight of stairs to his spot, D-2. He reached for the car door and pulled. It was locked. Chase took off down the stairs, breezing by a few people on his way.

He ran down the first street, letting the cool rain slide off face. Chase didn't stop at the intersection, crossing barely in between to cars. They honked at him, but he was already gone. He ran all the way to their condo, not stopping or slowing down once.

Cameron had to do something. Chase loved her, and she loved him back. Those people were right She got up from her seat on the couch and ran back to the bedroom to slide some shoes on. She ran down the hallway, and grabbed Chase's sweatshirt off the top hook. She pulled it over her head, letting the smell of him overtake her. She missed him. This was the right thing to do. She reached for the door handle with the keys in her other hand.

He scaled the few stairs leading up to the entrance. He reached to knock, just as the door flew open. There stood Cameron with her car keys in her hand. Chase looked at her, and she at him. They just stood their for a while letting the rain fall, completely covering them. Cameron leaned in, closing the space between them, and Chase did the same, pulling her into a hug. He kissed the back of her head, and she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

"I am too. I just don't know what I would do without you. I am just so sorry," she said letting tears slide down her cheek. He pulled away, and gently brushed them off her cheek. Chase took her chin in his hand, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"It's ok. We are going to get through this. Nothing is going to change. I will always, always, love you," he said as the rain slid down off his hair and onto his face.

"I love you too," she replied pulling him close, again closing the space between them.

They stood there in the rain for some time before finally entering into the condo. Cameron headed down the hallway to grab some towels as Chase made his way to the kitchen to make them some coffee. Cameron returned, trading the towel for the coffee. Chase wrapped the towel around himself, and wrapping Cameron's towel around her. He pulled an arm over her shoulders and led her to the couch. Chase sat himself down and Cameron did the same, curling herself against Chase, breathing the smell of him, yet again.

"Chase?" she asked, after letting the silence soak in for a while, as they both sipped their coffee.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Thank you for coming back. It doesn't matter if we stay here, or go somewhere else, I just want to be with you. Forever. Together."

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied.

**A/N: Hmmmm, there it is! like I said earlier, please, please review! it makes me really happy, and for what is happening in the House World, we need all the happiness we can get. Thank you bunches for reading, and like I said, please review!**


End file.
